heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Irou Sinklair
Irou & Aoru Sinklair, sometimes called the Sinklair Sisters and codenamed "Project Synch," are a pair of twin sisters, both experiments and orchestrators of the Synergy Department of Infinity Corporation. They are also fairly famous for being its poster-children, placed in the spotlight of Infinity Corp.'s endeavors to increase their good name. Physical Appearance Both of the Sinklair sisters are nearly identical in appearance, being small, petite young ladies with pale skin and long, cascading hair that tumbles down to their waists. The differences come in only in color. Irou has bright blue eyes that remind many people of a clear summer sky, and whitewashed blond hair that seems to shimmer and illuminate. Aoru looks grim by comparison, with her piercing golden eyes watching every move, her smooth midnight-purple hair tying things down and giving them gravity. They both wear the uniforms of Infinity Corporation, Irou's white and Aoru's black; the outfit itself consisting of business slacks, a long-sleeved sports jacket, and an emerald-green button-up undershirt, indicating their position in Infinity Corp.'s synergy department. Weapons/Abilities Under normal circumstances, Irou and Aoru carry no weapons on them, but, being a prime subject for testing Synergy-type technology, and weapons being the easiest way to test energy generation and output, they do have their own personal weaponry. The weapons of the Sinklair Sisters take the form of boots and gauntlets, worn as normal, designed to enhance speed and power to superhuman levels. With the whole machine running off of the synergetic energy between its two wearers, they must naturally be worn in pairs; and clasping hands with these devices helps stimulate the energy for a temporary boost in power. The girls wield these devices not with blunt force, but with finesse—sports, especially martial arts, are one of their many hobbies. They have also been known to play off of one another in combat; seeing Aoru throw Irou at a target is not an uncommon sight. Personality Irou and Aoru have come to adapt similar thought processes, which is part of what allows them to work together on their deep level of understanding. They have proven to be able to communicate with only subtle gestures, as if only verifying that the other is thinking what they are, and have been noted to speak in unison multiple times. Irou, like she always has been, is the more emotional of the two, prone to slipping up and bursting out in unexpected ways; and Aoru is still the logical-minded one, more likely to correct others and make black-humored jokes. Unlike the earlier stages of their life, however, the Sinklair Sisters have learned to play off of one another's differences, instead of letting them get in the way of their sisterly love. Backstory The Sinklair Sisters were born as twins into former Germany, under a family that cared more for their career than their children. They were rarely ever around, often giving them instruction for the day on notes in the place of real parenting. Though they most certainly did want to see their parents more, they understood that they had to work in order to enjoy their wealth, so they tolerated their fragile family life. That life was suddenly and violently shattered when their parents left on business trips and then never returned—Mr. Sinklair was murdered by Anarchists at a rally, and Mrs. Sinklair's flight crashed into the ocean. Orphaned, Irou and Aoru lost the direction they needed to succeed. Their grades slipped, the stress got to them, and they began to fight—Aoru would snap at Irou for crying too often, and Irou would snap right back for Aoru being so cold. They became desparate, and, being children, lacked a firm grasp on reality anyway—so they both found themselves writing to Infinity Corp., complaining about the other sister and asking if the company could turn the other into someone they could love. The labs were interested in the young girls, but was unsure if taking their requests would be ethical. The scientists continued to appeal until it reached the desk of the founder of Infinity Corp. himself—and he accepted. Irou and Aoru were taken into the labs and allowed to make them their home, and, after months of preparation, a procedure was planned for the both of them: Infinity Corporation had pioneered the MADMAP. The MADMAP, or the "(Capsule for) Modification, Augmentation and Distortion of Mental and Physical (Traits)" (Sometimes called the "MADCAP" by witty scientists and mocking critics alike), was a one-person capsule designed to genetically alter the body and mind of its occupant by artificially producing the most favorable environment for the desired traits to flourish. As far as anyone knows, there are only two in existence, both kept in storage by Infinity Corp., and they were built specifically for the conditioning of Irou and Aoru. The entire conditioning process took several days, mostly due to the unstable, inefficient nature of the technology, but it appeared to be a success—when the Sinklair Sisters emerged from the MADMAPs, no staff member was strong enough to pull their embrace apart. Again, Infinity Corporation took notice of this; as they now shared a powerful emotional bond, they were a potentially viable power source (Not to mention they wanted to keep an eye on them in case the experimental technology in the MADMAPs wound up causing some malfunction). The Sinklair Sisters were put to work doing meaningful but easy tasks, practically fascinated with what a good team they were. A few years passed, and as the young girls grew up, they also grew in popularity and standing. Presently they are the overseers of their own section of Infinity Corp., the Synergy Department, and conduct experiments of their own to further their research effort. They also make up the company's face, often being sent as a representative for relations and negotiation with the world around them. They sometimes wonder if they may meet the same fate as their parents by being completely invested in their jobs—but then they take a look at the people they've surrounded themselves with, and they shrug off their worries and think, that will never happen. Appearances Experimental Tournament: Dynamic Duos (As the Tournament Orchestrators) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Originally, I devised Irou and Aoru as a pair of receptionists solely to run the Dynamic Duos Experimental Tournament. I thought having a couple of colorful, flavorful orchestrators might catch people's eyes and get them interested in the Tournament. Then—as I do with many of my characters—I started thinking. What company did the two lovely young ladies work for? What research were they doing? Previously, I was just going for an Aperture Science-esque air of being quizzical, but not cold and threatening; but now I wanted to explore the heart of the research. After picking the brains of many, Talisman told me their objective was an infinite energy source. This clicked in nicely with a belief that "human emotion is the strongest force in the universe," and the Infinity Corporation was born. Since then, the Sinklair Sisters have been fleshed out to a degree. Category:Female Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army